Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace
by ladymalfoyofwiltshire
Summary: Draco was about to marry a wrong girl. Two-shots.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Inspired by Speak Now, Taylor Swift. Hi guys, I thought of this when I heard the song few days ago. Please review and enjoy! Much love xx

* * *

Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace

She heard it from the whispers by the passersby during her walk to her office. She heard it from her friends gossiping last Friday night. She read it in the second page of the Daily Prophet in the small column located at the bottom left of the page. Yes! She heard it multiple times already alright! She heard it from everywhere! Can everybody just stop freaking talking about it?! The news was infuriating although she tried her best to hide it from everyone, she just couldn't help feeling annoyed when the same news was repeated over and over again.

He, as in Draco freaking Malfoy will tie a knot with this lovely girl named Pansy freaking Parkinson, and that was more than infuriating. No she was not jealous. Probably. But that's not the point. The point was, he shouldn't marry the wrong girl. He shouldn't marry her. She's just waiting for the right time to strip him off his inheritance and have it for herself.

And Hermione wasn't the one who should come to a wedding uninvited. She precisely remembered that she had told him not to invite her to his wedding when they broke up. So she sneaked in at the back of the room where she heard a squeal from the back room and it sounded like Pansy. From the crack of the door she saw a bridesmaid was being told off by the bride. 'Ugh they looked a lot like pugs wearing pastel colors' she thought to herself. 'And her dress looked a lot like a puff pastry.' She laughed to herself at that. Draco was going to be disappointed because this wasn't what he thought it would be when he was with her years ago.

She sat at the last row, far from the altar. When the music started to play and the bride walked in, she threw a glare at Hermione, but she only smirked at her. The bride composed herself and walked gracefully towards her husband to be and they stood face to face.

Hermione stood up and yelled,

"Don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out!"

The real music started to play and Hermione jumped. She wasn't on the back row seat, she was behind the curtains because apparently she wasn't invited and Pansy hated her. But she still walked as graceful as a pureblood should be and Hermione was pretty sure that she thought she's in a beauty pageant contest.

Hermione peeked from behind the curtains and saw Draco's face. He smiled, but not the smile she used to see when he saw her in her drunken mess. Somehow, it was different. Perhaps he had hoped that the woman in front of him wasn't Pansy.

As the minister droned on and on and on about marriages, and Hermione thought about all the possibilities of him calling off the wedding before the vows were said. But his time was running out and he needed to say no. Finally,

"If any of you has reasons why these two shouldn't be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

She walked out from behind the curtain with shaking hands and every eye was fixated upon her. Everyone seems so horrified and that included Harry and Ron. But her eyes stayed on him.

"I usually don't crash weddings, but you shouldn't marry the wrong girl, Draco. Don't say 'I do'. Don't say yes and run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say your vow. You need to hear me out." She swore she saw Draco smiled his biggest smile before she ran out of the church and waited for him.

Five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen minutes, the clock was ticking and she finally gave up. She turned around and started to walk away when she heard,

"Hermione!"

She turned around so fast she might break a bone or two and she saw him. He wasn't in his tux anymore. He ran towards her and she threw herself into his arms. She kissed him like she was going to lose him again, but after this, she's pretty sure she wasn't going to lose him again.

"I didn't say my vows."

"What took you so long? I almost gave up."

"I had to manage some, err chaos back there. Let's run away now. I'm so glad you were around when they said speak now."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Unplanned chapter.

* * *

She was busy rearranging her already perfect dress, brushing the nonexistent dust, checking her flawless makeup, done by her future mother-in-law. Ginny was given the privilege of doing her hair. She did it in an intricate twist and put them in an elegant bun and decorated with white small flowers like a crown. She then put a mid-back length white veil and then she was done.

Hermione couldn't help but fret waiting for 10 am. The time for her and her fiancé will say their vows to each other. She couldn't wait to be his wife but at the same time, she was worried if somebody did what she did in his previous wedding which thankfully didn't happen because of her. It was fifteen minutes to ten, and she already stood by the door waiting for her father to come and fetch her.

Finally he came and they walked hand in hand to the beginning of the aisle. The music played and she walked gracefully, led by her father. She was only looking at him with a sweet smile and he looked at her with an equally sweet smile. The smile she always saw when he looked at her. And somehow, it seems sweeter. Her father kissed her temple and put her hand in Draco's before he went to sit with her mother.

They stood facing the minister but eyes still on each other. The minister didn't drag his speech and went on asking if anyone has any reasons on not letting them get married and to everyone's but Hermione's surprise, somebody stood up. She wasn't shaking like she did before and she was confident.

"I object to this marriage. She took my future husband away from me."

Hermione paled. She was afraid that Draco would leave her at the altar. But then,

"Oh she didn't. I was simply too afraid to call off our wedding because I know what you're capable of. But then she and her Gryffindor bravery stood up and stopped our wedding. I couldn't be happier. I was actually curious why didn't you do anything prior to our wedding, it seems suspicious that you laid low for such a long time. Turns out you wanted to do what she did. Guess what? I'm not going to marry a wrong girl."

Hermione looked adoringly at him, but Pansy fumed and she was speechless. She turned away and pulled down a tall vase, it hit the floor and broke into pieces. The guests murmured but the minister calmed everyone down, and then they were back to saying vows. In less than a few minutes, they were husband and wife. And he kissed the bride. For now, they'll let Pansy do anything she wanted to do, but for now, they wanted to enjoy their wedding day, and night.

* * *

A/N: There should be no other chapter to this story, but I can't resist. Thank you for the review, blue8ird! I hope you guys enjoyed this. Much love xx


End file.
